headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Germany
| continuity = | image = | aliases = The Federal Republic of Germany New Germany Doctor Who: Rise of the Cybermen | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = Europe | country = | state = | city = | locale = Central Europe | residents = Germans | poi = Bavaria; Berlin; Bonn; East Germany; Frankfurt; Hamburg; Munich; Stuttgart; West Germany; Westwall | 1st = }} Germany a country in Central Europe. It is bordered to the north by the North Sea, Denmark, and the Baltic Sea; to the east by Poland and the Czech Republic; to the south by Austria and Switzerland; and to the west by France, Luxembourg, Belgium, and the Netherlands. The territory of Germany covers 357,021 square kilometers (137,847 sq mi) and is influenced by a temperate seasonal climate. With 82 million inhabitants, it accounts for the largest population among the member states of the European Union and is home to the third-largest number of international migrants worldwide. Points of Interest ; Bavaria: Bavaria is a state of Germany, located in the southeast of the country. With an area of 70,548 square kilometres (27,200 sq mi) and almost 12.5 million inhabitants, it is the largest German state by area, forming almost 20% of the total land area of Germany. Its capital is Munich in Upper Bavaria. ; Berlin: Berlin is the capital city and one of 16 states of Germany. With a population of 3.4 million people, Berlin is Germany's largest city. It is the second most populous city and the eighth most populous urban area in the European Union. ; Cologne: Cologne is Germany's fourth-largest city (after Berlin, Hamburg and Munich), and is the largest city both in the German Federal State of North Rhine-Westphalia and within the Rhine-Ruhr Metropolitan Area, one of the major European metropolitan areas with more than ten million inhabitants. ; Frankfurt: Frankfurt is the largest city in the German state of Hesse and the fifth-largest city in Germany, with a 2009 population of 667,330. . The city is located on an ancient ford on the river Main, the German word for which is "Furt". A part of early Franconia, the inhabitants were the early Franks. ; Siegfried Line: The Siegfried Line was a defensive line established by Nazi Germany during World War II. Construction began in the 1930s opposite the French Maginot Line. Also known as the Westwall, its range stretched more than 630 kilometers along the western border of the old German Empire. It contained numerous tunnels and tank traps and more than 18,000 bunkers. The Westwall endured large scale offensive attacks from Allied forces between September of 1944 to March, 1945. ; West Germany: West Germany is the common English name for the Federal Republic of Germany in the period between its creation in May, 1949 to German reunification on October 3rd, 1990. Star Trek: The Next Generation actor LeVar Burton was born in Landstuhl, West Germany on February 16th, 1957. Films that take place in * Avengers, The (partially) * Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) * Captain America: Civil War * Metropolis (1927) * Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge * Spider-Man: Far from Home TV shows that take place in * Preacher: Viktor - 1919 flashback in Munich with Hitler and Elsa. Books that take place in Germany * Hellbound Heart, The - Frank goes to Dusseldorf to acquire the Lemarchand puzzle box. Characters from * Abraham Erskine * Albrecht Krieger * Amanda Sefton * Deacon Frost * Elsa Mars * Eric Gruning * Eric Koenig * Erica Belgard * Fausta Grables * Franz Cadavus * Hans Eichler * Heinrich Zemo * Helmut Zemo * Herr Starr * Jurgen Hauptmann * Klaus Werner von Kupt * Otto Hasslein (Presumably) * Otto von Furth * Werner Schmidt * Wolfgang von Strucker * Zahl People who were born in * Andreas Hoppe * Christian Sebaldt * Dana Wynter * Dominic Monaghan * Eric Braeden * Eva Habermann * George Mendeluk * Gerd Oswald * Jeri Ryan * Kurt Neumann * Mark Bagley * Oliver Hirschbiegel * Pippa Steel * Rainer Matsutani * Ramin Djawadi * Rick McCallum * Shimon Wincelberg * Tobias Iaconis * Walter Gotell * Winrich Kolbe * Xenia Seeberg Notes & Trivia * In the science fiction television series Doctor Who, there exists a parallel reality wherein the political structure of Europe is completely different from that of the mainstream reality. Great Britain is led by a President rather than a Prime Minister and Germany is identified as New Germany. Appearances * Amazing Spider-Man 363 * Invaders 1 * Unknown Soldier 268 * Weird War Tales 50 External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:Central Europe Category:Avengers (2012)/Locations Category:Captain America: The First Avenger (2011)/Miscellaneous